Coming Clean: An After You've Gone Fic
by SassyRaydorGirl
Summary: Jimmy finally tells Diana his true feelingxxx


**Coming Clean**

Jimmy sat at the kitchen table quietly taking in the scene before him. Molly and Alex were arguing over some guy that Molly liked and Diana was as always trying to maintain some order. Having a smile to himself, he began to remember how it came to this. Diana had moved in a little over 2 years before and they had now become a secure family unit for these two sweet and at times un-ruly teenagers and he couldn't believe how well things had actually turned out, especially with Diana. At long last they had found one another's boundaries. These days he actually found himself looking forward to coming home to Diana each night. He could quite happily stay like this forever

"Jimmy. Everything alright". Diana asked, noticing his mind ticking over.

"Yeah, fine".

"Your sure".

"Very sure".

"You don't look fine Dad". Molly said.

"Shouldn't you two be getting to School".

"Yeah, yeah. We're going. Let's go Alex. Bye guys".

As Molly and Alex left. Jimmy found himself staring at Diana again. Ever since the whole shower incident, he'd found himself doing it more and more. He'd never realised until then just how beautiful she was. He knew it was strange to be feeling this way about his Ex-Mother In-Law but he couldn't help it. She dressed classy and had very good manners, the complete opposite from him, so he knew there was no possible way she'd ever feel the same way. Suddenly a loud crash disturbed his thoughts. He quickly looked up to see Diana with a bloody hand.

"Jesus Diana. What happened".

"It's nothing really. The knife just slipped".

Jimmy grabbed a tea towel and wrapped it around her hand.

"That's a pretty deep cut Diana. I think we should take you to the Emergency Room".

"Don't be rediculous, it's not that bad really".

"Diana, your going. Now come on".

He grabbed his car keys and led her to the car. They drove to The Hospital and luckily the Doctor saw her straight away. Jimmy sat patiently outside waiting for them to finish. He knew how serious it could have been. She was lucky she hadn't done more damage. After this he was certain how he really felt about her and now the only problem was how he was going to tell her.

"Mr Venables".

"Yeah. How is she".

"She'll be just fine. She's had some stiches, nothing to serious".

"Your sure. I mean, she looked very pale earlier".

"I think you'll find it was just the sight of the blood that did it. Trust me. she's ok".

"Can I take her home".

"Ofcourse. She's just gathering her stuff. You can go in".

"Thanks for taking care of her Doc".

"Your welcome. Just bring her back next week to get the stiches out".

"Will do".

As the Doctor left, Jimmy made his way into Diana's cubicle. The colour had returned to her cheeks, which he took as a good sign.

"Diana. You ok".

"I'm fine Jimmy. The Doctor's fixed me up. Listen, thank you for bringing me down".

"I'm just glad your ok. I thought you were gonna pass out earlier".

"I never was good with blood".

"You ready to head home".

"I'm ready. Oh and Jimmy".

"Yeah".

"Thank You. I mean that. You've been very sweet today".

She reached out and kissed him on the cheek and for a few moments both stood in silence, never breaking eye contact.

"We should go Jimmy".

"What. Right, yeah ofcourse. Let's go".

Diana watched him walk ahead of her and she began to wonder what had just happened between them. The drive home was a quiet one, barely a word was spoken. When they got home they just sat silently watching the tv. An hour after they'd arrived home Jimmy had offered to make dinner which Diana didn't argue over. The meal was enjoyable and Diana was suprised at how good a cook Jimmy had become. She looked up from her meal and caught him staring at her.

"Jimmy".

"Mmm".

"What's going on with you".

"I don't know what you mean".

"I'm not blind Jimmy. I've noticed the way you've been looking at me lately".

"Have I been that obvious".

"I'm afraid so. Are you going to tell me".

"I'm not sure. I don't want you making a joke out of something that's completely serious".

"Jimmy, I...".

"I mean it Diana. What I need to tell you is important".

"Ok. I won't make any jokes. I promise".

He sat there not sure if what he was about to tell her would be for better or worse. He stood up from the table and walked round to where Diana was seated and took hold of her hand in his.

"Diana. I'd be lying if I said I didn't loathe you when you moved in here".

"Jimmy". Diana replied. Shocked.

"Please let me finish. However, over the space of these last 2 years, my feelings have changed".

"Changed how exactly".

"After Shivonne left. I didn't think I'd feel that way about anyone again and certainly not for you".

"Me. You have feelings for me".

"You can't tell me you didn't feel anything when you kissed me earlier".

"Jimmy. It was a peck on the cheek. I was greatful for what you did for me. That's all".

"I can tell when your lying Diana. Come on, You...".

"Jimmy, No. I won't discuss this. We can't. I'm sorry". She replied. Getting upset.

She quickly got up from the table, grabbed her coat and ran out the house. Jimmy just sat silently watching her leave. He couldn't believe she just walked out without even discussing it. He feared he may have made a huge mistake. He sat on the couch as the hours passed by. The kids had already arrived home earlier and were now in bed. Jimmy was sitting watching the tv when he heard the door open. He saw her walk into the kitchen and she just stood silently at the sink. He debated whether or not to go through and talk to her and eventually gave in.

"You decided to come back then"

"Don't start Jimmy. Please"

"How could you walk out like that. You think it was easy to tell you how I felt and you just...".

"Jimmy, for godsake".

"What".

"I'M SCARED ALRIGHT".

Silence fell between them until Molly appeared in the stairs.

"What is with all the yelling. Some of us are trying to sleep".

"Molly go back to bed".

"Dad".

"Molly. Bed. NOW".

"FINE".

Molly thumped back upstairs and Jimmy turned back to Diana.

"You didn't need to yell at her Jimmy".

"Forget Molly. Diana talk to me. What are you afraid off".

"Well for a start, Molly and Alex and what about Ann. Can you imagine how they'd react to us".

"Look, if they can't deal with us then that's their problem".

"Ann is my daughter Jimmy. My only child and I don't want to lose her. What about the kids. The people at their School would ridicule them. It's not fair on them".

Jimmy moved closer to Diana and suddenly saw tears in her eyes. At that moment his heart broke a little and he gathered her in his arms. The sudden show of affection suprised Diana. She wanted to push him away but her emotions gave in and she broke down. He held her for what seemed like an eternity until the tears came to an end. He guided her over to the couch and they sat down.

"Diana. I loved Ann and I always will and I love our kids. Nothing will ever change that but I've fallen in love with you. I know it's gonna be difficult and until we've spoken to Ann and the kids we won't do anything. Ok".

"I'm fine with that".

"Good. Now dry those eyes". He said. Handing her a tissue.

"Jimmy. I'm not sure if I actually said it myself but I love you too. Never thought I'd ever say that to you". She smiled.

Jimmy smiled back at her then leaned in and gently kissed her. It was to him the best thing he's ever experienced. Being with her felt right.

"Diana, I know I said nothing would happen until we've told them".

"Yes".

"I don't want to sleep on the couch tonight".

"Jimmy".

"We don't have to do anything. I just want to be close to you. Please".

"Ok". She smiled.

The next morning Molly and Alex were sitting having their breakfast when Jimmy and Diana came down the stairs. The plan was to be down before them but the look Molly was giving them meant only one thing.

"Sleep well did you". Molly asked. Sarcastically.

"Umm, yeah. Listen you two, your Gran and I need to talk to you for a minute".

"What's up. This to do with Molly sneaking out the other night".

"WHAT". Jimmy yelled.

"ALEX. Dad, he's lying. What were you gonna tell us". Molly asked.

"Never mind that young lady. You snuck out the other night. How could you". Diana asked.

"You really wanna talk about secrets Gran. Why don't you tell us where Dad slept last night because it certainly wasn't down here".

"Huh. What are you guys talking about". Alex asked. Confused.

"That's enough Molly". Jimmy warned.

"No Dad, I think you should come clean. Both of you, after all you did teach us never to lie". Molly said.

"Molly I swear...". Jimmy warned.

"She has a point Jimmy. Alright Molly, you win. Your Father didn't sleep on the couch. We feel very deeply for one another and finally admitted it last night. We spent the night together". Diana said.

"Woh. Seriously". Alex asked. Stunned.

"Yes Alex, seriously". Jimmy replied.

"Wow. this is so cool". Alex said.

"Huh. Alex they're seeing each other. It's gross". Molly said.

"Oh come Molly. Mum and Dad are divorced. Gran and Dad aren't actually related and look at them. They're happy".

"What about Mum". Molly asked.

"That's our next phone call love". Jimmy Said.

"Well, if she's ok with it then I guess we are too. It's just wierd that's all. Sorry I yelled". Molly said.

"It's ok Molly. We understand there'll be some issues with this but we'll deal with them together. Alright". Diana said.

"Ok Gran. We'd better head off to School. Good luck with Mum". Molly said. Kissing them both on her way out.

As soon as Molly and Alex left they made the phone call to Ann. It had been an extemely intense call and while Ann wasn't thrilled with the situation, like Molly and Alex she'd agreed to accept it. Jimmy and Diana knew how hard it was going to be. There would be talk but together they'd get throught it.

Fin.


End file.
